Blue Moon
by Saphira321
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Eclipse. Some spoilers may be included so make sure you've read them all. This is from Jacob's perspective. Hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. This is for fun not profit

Even though I hadn't been a human for two years my heart still ached. Bella was a vampire now. I would never find my love. All of the sudden Sam's voice popped into my head.

"Jacob?" he asked nervously. I hadn't contacted him for a while.

"Sam?" I asked to make sure it was him.

"Yes. Just thought to tell you that a bloodsucker stopped by. She nearly took my arm off when I told her what happened. Jacob, I don't think she was the one. You can't do this to us. We can't become the wolves anymore. If we do Bella is in our vision. She and the other vermin are waiting for you. Please come back." He thought all of this quickly as if to make it less painful.

"Sam I'm sorry. I can't see her like that. You know that. I love her. Bella?" I thought. I stared at the figure. I forgot that Sam was a wolf. I thought of the last kiss she and I shared. Sam winced mentally and I heard no more. The figure looked exactly like Bella. However, this figure had chocolate skin and blue eyes. She was fragile. The other vampires were pale and strong, and Bella had brown eyes that I remembered. I remembered every thing about her. A connection shot from me toward the girl. This connection was stronger than the one with Bella.

Without meaning, or even wanting to, I felt the fur fall from my body. I was Jacob again. The girl screamed. I ran to her. She tried to run but tripped and fell. I picked her up. Immediately her body stiffened. I held her to keep her warm. It was a harsh winter here in Alaska. I ran all the way to La Push within an hour. The girl's body wasn't as stiff anymore. The warmth I emitted calmed her down. When I got to my house Sam opened the door. Behind him was Bella. Her old fragile body was no longer there. This was a strong body standing there. She no longer had that wonderful smell. When she saw the girl in my arms she stiffened. Edward came out behind her.

"Hello Jacob. Who is that? Bella are you ok?" He asked. Bella shook her head and turned back into the house. Edward looked at me. I tried hard to think about when I first saw this girl. After my memory got to La Push he nodded then said, "Bella is still having trouble with blood. That girl emits an even more powerful smell than Bella. Odd except for the eyes, if Bella was human I would say this was her! But I can read her mind. What's your name?" He was now looking at the girl.

"Maria." She said in a beautiful voice. Bella came back out. Edward grabbed her. Maria spoke again, "Who are all of you? I want my mommy. I don't like that girl! She killed my mommy!" Then she began to suck her thumb. Edward laughed.

"You are 18 yet you still suck your thumb? Whoa there you could never kill me, at least not with a gun. Nope not a knife either. Give it up Maria." He said.

"Maria. My name is Jacob Black. I am a werewolf. That mind reading blood-vampire is Edward. The girl is Isabella or Bella Swan." I said hoping to calm her down.

"Jacob. I like that name. My tummy tingles. My mommy said this feeling was love but this is stronger. Maybe I am sick." She said. I looked at her and Edward yelped. I realized that he had read my thoughts.

_Woops. Sorry Edward. But would you rather this or my last time with Bella?_

He grimaced and looked at Maria. Bella stepped out from behind Edward.

"Jacob. I'm… I'm…" She said looking at me with those eyes. For some reason it didn't hurt to see her.

"Bella." It felt good to say her name, "It's Ok. Edward and you were meant to be. I see that now. My one true love looks like you but isn't that is why my heart got confused. Also I've been wondering. What is the power that you have?" Edward looked at Bella and shook his head. Bella retreated. Had Edward read her mind? I thought he couldn't!

"I can't. Her power is the inability to be touched by other's powers. When she was human she sort of had the power but Jasper and Alice can't do anything to her now." He said. I looked at Maria. Maria was staring at me with nothing but love in her eyes. She heard nothing. Bella was not blinking while staring at Maria. I felt that she was hiding something from me. That they were all hiding something. Next thing I knew Maria was gone. I looked up. Edward was holding her. Bella was blinking again and she was looking at me. Edward brought Maria into my house. I followed Bella in. Dr. Cullen was there. He was talking to Maria. Edward looked at me then Bella. We followed him into my bedroom. Edward hit me. He had read my thoughts again.

_Sorry but I can't help wondering. Even though Maria is my true love. Maybe Bella is cold again. Remember that night on the hill? Ow!_

Yet again a cold hand struck my face. I didn't think it was Edward because he was on the ground stroking his forehead. Bella was staring at me. Though she probably hit me because of Edward's reaction I couldn't help thinking that she had read my mind.

"She can't read mind's stupid! I told you her power. Look. Maria keeps remembering the night her mother died every time she looks at Bella. I can see why. A vampire looking almost exactly like Bella killed her mother two days ago. That is why she was wondering around in the woods. There is only one vampire who can change shape. I tore him up two years ago and burned him. Once burned he can't try to pull himself together again. He is dead. This is very disturbing. I know Bella didn't do it because I've never left her side since we married. Did you see any vampires in Alaska?" He said.

_No. By the way Bella why did you leave him to kill someone?_ Bella scowled proving that she could read thoughts. Edward groaned.


End file.
